VOX Box: Trade Secrets
Characters * Batman * Riddler * Catwoman Location * Gotham Heights, Gotham City, NJ * October 9th 2001, 0117 Local Time VOX Archive * Riddler: footsteps Do you have the merchandise? * Catwoman: That depends... You got the payment? * Riddler: clatter It's all here, in the case. * Catwoman: Show me. * Riddler: clicking Uh-oh. Not until I see the goods. * Catwoman: zipper, clatter Here you go. Straight out of WayneTech's R&D Division. * Riddler: Excellent. How did you get it? * Catwoman: I don't spill my trade secrets... I don't ask you where you get your purple gloves, now do I? * Riddler: chuckle No, I guess you don't. Very well... Hand it over. * Catwoman: No, I'm still waiting to see inside your case. * Riddler: clatter, latch unlatching, latch unlatching, clatter As agreed. Three-hundred thousand. * Catwoman: Okay. clatter There's the data stick. Now you put the money over there and then we'll each go collect our things and then go our separate ways. How's that sound? * Riddler: Fair enough... clatter On three then? * Catwoman: Sure... One... * Riddler: Two... rustling Wait, what was th-? * Batman: thud, footsteps * Catwoman: Batman! crack, whoosh, rapid footsteps, grapnel firing, gasp, thud, pained gasp, grapnel whirring, slash, groan, clatter, clatter, rapid footsteps: 2 instances, tackle, gasp, thuds: 2 instances, struggle, gasp Well... You finally caught me, Batman. chuckle Now the question is, what're you going to do with me? Hmm? chuckle You going to kill me like you do the Red Hood? Hmm? sigh Alas, I don't see any vats of acid to dispose of me in. Do you? Guess we should that out. How about you take me home instead? chuckle Oh, yes... I think I can make a lovely house cat... How's that sound, Batman? * Batman: Be quiet. footsteps: 2 instances, body pressed against wall * Catwoman: Oh... you like it rough too, eh? giggle * Batman: ... jingle, handcuffs clinking * Catwoman: Handcuffs? giggle I guess I should have figured a man who likes to go out at night in black leather was into bondage. giggle * Batman: You're going to Blackgate. * Catwoman: sigh Must we though? * Batman: Come on. grapple, footsteps: 2 instances, click Eagle, I got Catwoman. Let the GCPD know where to find the Rid- sigh Wait. Disregard. Standby... 2 instances * Catwoman: Uh-oh... 2 instances Where did that crazy fool go? Hmm, Batman? * Batman: Shh... 2 instances * Catwoman: You were so focused on rolling around with me that you forgot to keep your eye on the leprechaun. footsteps: 2 instances I mean, I can't really blame you. My ass is spectacular, is it not? giggle * Batman: You're so busy cracking wise I guess you didn't realize he made off with both cases. * Catwoman: 2 instances What?! groan No good, double-crossing... footsteps: 2 instances Wait... Wait, wait, wait! Batman! Batman, I can help you. You got to let me help you. We can find him! * Batman: footsteps: 2 instances You want to help me? * Catwoman: I do! Come on! I can help you catch him! I know where he's holding up right now. I can take you there! * Batman: 2 instances Give me the address. * Catwoman: No. I'll give you directions but you have to take me with you. 2 instances * Batman: scoff Yo're stalling... 2 instances * Catwoman: No, I promise you... sigh Look, you can keep the handcuffs on me the whole way. I just want to be there when you catch him. That's the deal. How's that sound? Wait, why are we stopped? * Batman: We're waiting. * Catwoman: Waiting? For what? * Batman: A ride. jet engine, distant tires screeching * Catwoman: What is that? engine, tires screeching It's coming straight for us... It's... a car? breaks Wait, I thought you flew around or swung on wires and dangled from gargoyles. What's with the car? * Batman: 2 instances Getting around the city by grapnel would be too impractical. * Catwoman: Who's driving? Batboy or whatever? * Batman: Remote controlled. pneumatic hiss, door open, clatter, footsteps, pneumatic hiss, door open, clatter Eagle, prisoner in passenger seat. Activate the vehicle restraint system. * Catwoman: chuckle I like the leather interior... Very nice. Very comfortable. Wait, restraint-what? whirring, rapid clanking and clicking, gasp, groan I take it back, this sin't comfortable. * Batman: click, pneumatic hisses: 2 instances, door close: 2 instances Eagle, set the navigational feed to the nearest GCPD precinct. beep Got it. On our way. engine, tires screeching * Catwoman: Wait, Batman! I thought we had a deal! We're going to get Riddler, remember? * Batman: No. I'm going to get Riddler. You're going to Blackgate. * Catwoman: Don't be like that. You can't let Riddler get away! * Batman: He won't. * Catwoman: How can you be sure? He could be on a jet to Santa Prisca within the hour. * Batman: He won't. * Catwoman: He could already be on a boat to Metropolis right now! * Batman: He isn't. * Catwoman: He could be. * Batman: He isn't. * Catwoman: And how do you know? * Batman: Simple. Because he hasn't beaten me yet. * Catwoman: Excuse me? * Batman: Riddler is obsessed with proving that he's the smartest person in Gotham. He sees me as his biggest rival. He won't leave Gotham until he's publicly bested me. Hasn't happened yet, so he's still around. * Catwoman: sigh Men and their egos... * Batman: Eagle, activate the restraint system's gag feature- * Catwoman: Whoa, whoa, whoa... Hold on. Come on. No. I'll be good. I promise. * Batman: Disregard... 3.2 seconds, scoff, chuckle You look surprised. Don't be. You promised to be good. * Catwoman: Yeah, but... scoff I'm a criminal. We're not known for keeping our promises. * Batman: So should I reconsider? * Catwoman: No, no... I'll be good. sigh Thank you... Can I just ask one thing? How did you know Riddler and I were exchanging there? Were you tipped off? 7.3 seconds expletive! Please, just tell me! * Batman: I followed you actually. * Catwoman: scoff Me? scoff, giggle No, you didn't. There's no way. You're good, but you ain't that good. * Batman: Is that so? chuckle Well, I found out you got a job at Wayne Enterprises as an intern. I found out you were casing the joint. I discovered your intent to steal an R&D drive. I alerted the head of R&D to your intentions and had them replace the drive with one of my homing devices. I used that to follow you to Riddler. I focused on you and let Riddler get away because I knew he'd take the device with him. * Catwoman: Okay, I'm impressed but I don't buy it... You had no way of knowing I got the job at Wayne Enterprises because that would require you knowing who I am. And you haven't unmasked me. Why is that? * Batman: No need. i already know who you are... I've known since shortly after I rescued you from Falcone. * Catwoman: chuckle You're bluffing. sigh You're good, Batsy, but you don't play a player. Even with that mask, I can totally see you've got a horrible poker face. * Batman: Whatever you say, Miss Kyle... brakes This is your stop. GCPD. hisses: 2 instances * Catwoman: gasp How the expletive?! * Batman: clatter, footsteps: 2 instances Sorry, Selina, I don't spill trade secrets either. * Catwoman: sigh When you catch Nygma, you won't let him know about the tracking device, right? giggle I've got a reputation to protect and if word got out I got played by Batman- 2 seconds Batman? * GCPD: engine, tires screeching, rapid footsteps, guns unholstering shouting: GCPD! Put your hands up! * Catwoman: sigh I can't... Relax, though, boys. Look at me... See the wires? The batman gift-wrapped me for you. Trivia and Notes * Story continues in VOX Box: Kiss and Tell. * Batman reveals to Catwoman he knows her real identity. Links and References * VOX Box: Trade Secrets Category:VOX Box Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Edward Nygma/Appearances Category:Selina Kyle/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances